Fullmetal and Mage Alchemists
by Shy-Hime
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Fullmetal and Mage Alchemists

By: Shy-Hime

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist.

WARNINGS: YAOI! DIFFERENT!STRONG!HARRY

Summary: Harry was the Elric brother's best friend, he comes in when Edward lost his leg and Alphonse lost his body. With the mind of a far much older man, Harry helps Edward, and decides to go with the Elric brothers.

Pairings: HarryEdward Alphonse?

NOTE: This is set in the manga timeline.

----

"...Al! Alphonse!! Alphonse?! DAMN! Damn! How could this have happened!? It...It wasn't supposed to be like this..."

_Teachings that do not speak of pain have no meaning..._

"Oh no..."

_...Because humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return._

"HE'S GONE...!!"

"Not yet, kitten, you still have a way to save him."

"HARRY!?"

----

Chapter One: The Three Alchemists

----

"**Children of God who dwell on the earth, there is no salvation without prayer and faith. The sun god, Leto, will illuminate thy path. Behold! The lord hath descended from his heavenly throne to save thee from all thy sins. For I am thy father...I am the emissary of the sun god..."**

"...A religious broadcast on the radio?" Alphonse asked incredously.

"Emissary of the sun god?" Edward asked sticking a forkful of food into his mouth.

"Stupid," Harry stated, face blank.

Edward continued as if his lover had not spoken, "What the heck is that?"

The old store owner looked at the three funny, "Actually, I was going to ask the same thing about you three...Are you guys street performers or something?

Alphonse looked up in shock, Edward spit his drink out, and Harry's head slipped from his hand and hit the counter. The blonde of the group glared, "Hey, wait a minute, pops! What is it about us that makes you think we're street performers!?"

Harry lifted his head from the counter, "Why can't anyone think that we're just a family visiting town?"

The store owner raised an eyebrow, "Are you?"

Edward played with his straw, resting his head in his hand, "Sort of. We're trying to track something down, and only _two_ of us are actually related."

The green eyed alchemist grinned evilly, "Am I not close enough to family, considering I am your lover, kitten?"

Edward's eye twitched, he opened his mouth to retort but his younger brother interrupted him, "By the way, what's this broadcast?"

The owner looked surprised, "You've never heard of father Cornello?"

Edward's previous anger disappeared and together he and his lover asked, "...who?"

The old man placed a hand on his hip, "Father Cornello, the sun god Leto's emissary!"

The town's people were starting to gather, and Harry twitched uncomfortably. "He's the founder of the church Leto. He can work _miracles_! He's a wonderful man who came to town a few years ago and showed us all the way of god."

"Yeah, he's amazing!"

"They're real miracles! It's the work of god!"

Edward glared at the crowd, grasping Harry's hand tightly, ceasing the male's twitching. The store owner glared at the group, "...You're not listening, are you kids?"

Harry answered in a distracted manner, "No, we're agnostic."

Edward stood abruptly, still holding the older man's hand, "Thanks for the eats. Let's go."

Alphonse stood also, recognizing Harry's nervousness. "Al, watch your head." The younger teen hit his head on the roof, causing the radio to fall and break into pieces.

"Oops."

"I warned you."

"_Hey_! Could you please be more careful, sir? Frankly, you shouldn't walk around wearing that suit..."

Alphonse kneeled down next to the broken radio. "Our bad. Don't worry, we'll fix it right away," Edward stated. Al started drawing a transmutation circle.

"You think you can fix it...?" the owner asked incredously.

Harry smirked, the crowd finally thinning out, "Just watch, and Al make it quick please!"

"Yes, Harry." Al crossed his hands, "Here we go..." A bright flash of light was the only indication something happened. When it cleared it revealed a completely fixed radio.

Ed pointed at it, "How's that?"

The man's eyes were wide, "That...that's amazing! Can you work miracles?!"

"Miracles?" the short teen blanched.

Al placed a hand of his hip, "We're just alchemists."

Harry crossed his arms and stood silently behind his younger lover. "We're just the Elric brothers. A lot of people have heard of us."

"Elric, eh...the Elric brothers?"

"Yeah, _I've _heard of you guys!"

"They say the older brother is a state alchemist they call the 'Fullmetal Alchemist,' Edward Elric!!" Harry placed a hand on Ed's shoulder as everyone rushed by the two and to Al.

"So you're the master alchemist that everyone's talking about!!"

"Oh, I get it! They call you 'Fullmetal' because you wear this armor!"

"Wow, cool!"

"Can I have your autograph?"

Al laughed nervously and pointed at Ed, "Uh, no...It's not me. It's him!"

"Huh?"

"You mean the _little_ guy?"

Edward snapped. "I'M NOT LITTLE! DON'T CALL ME MIDGET! OR SHORTY! OR SHRIMP!" Many things were thrown and Harry laughed.

"You look cute when you're mad, kitten!"

Al pointed at himself, "I'm the younger brother, Alphonse Elric."

Ed also pointed at himself, "It's me! I'm the 'Fullmetal Alchemist'!! Edward Elric!!!"

"Sorry about that...but if you're the Elric brothers, then who's he?" a man asked, pointing Harry.

Harry blinked pointing at himself, "Me? I'm Harry Potter, the 'Mage Alchemist'."

"WHA-?" A young woman with bi-colored hair ran up, interrupting what the store owner was going to say.

"Good day, sir! You're busy today, it seems," the woman called brightly.

"Oh, hello, Rose," the owner called back. The three alchemists just watched silently, Harry staring at the girl intently, not that she noticed. "Going to the temple today?" the owner asked, starting to place things in their rightful place.

Rose's face split into a smile as she pulled money out, "Uh-huh, with some offerings. The usual, please." The old man started to place things in a paper bag. Rose turned slightly and noticed the trio. "Oh, some new faces..."

"Yeah, they're alchemists...they say they're looking for something," the owner commented off handedly. Al and Ed greeted her politely, but Harry didn't speak simply nodding, not taking his gaze off.

Rose grabbed her bag and as she walked off she turned, brown and pink hair swinging, "I hope you find what you're searching for. May Leto bless you!" Then she disappeared down the road.

One of the town's men grinned, "Rose's become so happy lately."

Another man agreed, "Uh-huh, and it's all thanks to the father."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Huh?" was Edward's intelligent response.

The store owner was the one to answer, "Not only does that girl have no family, but she lost her boyfriend last year in an accident..."

"It was hard to see her so sad. I felt really bad for her," a man sitting at the counter added on.

The first towns men who had spoken spoke again, grinning, "That's when she was saved by father Cornello! He taught her about the sun god Leto!"

The other one also spoke again, "Preach on! He raises the dead, and the souls of his faithful live forever. Cornello's miracles prove it. You should see them for yourself! It's definitely the power of god!"

Edward let a breath out, blowing a blonde strand of hair out of his eyes. "Raise the dead, huh? I don't like the sound of that..."

Harry's green gaze was still trained on where Rose had disappeared. "Har?" Al asked uncertainly.

Said male turned to Al, his normally bright eyes solemn, "She's not truly happy, what she and her lover had had been true love. She would do anything to have him back."

Edward grunted in response, and Alphonse made a whining noise.

----

"**I tell you, pray and have faith. All thy prayers will be answered, and the grace of his light shall shine upon all of his children."**

An old man, pressed a switch to off and one of his followers smirked, "A fine sermon, your holiness."

The other follower smiled gratefully, "Yes, thank you, your holiness! It's always an honor to hear you preach."

Rose distinct voice suddenly called, "Your holiness!"

Cornello stood and smiled at Rose, "Oh, it's you, Rose. My, so dedicated! You're an example to us all."

The bi-colored haired woman smiled sheepishly, "No, I'm just doing my duty." The girl wrung her hands nervously, her tone shy, "Um...by the way father...when will you be able to...?"

Nobody seemed to notice the slight sinister tone Cornello's smile turned. "Yes, I know what you ask. God has seen your good deeds."

Rose's expression brightened considerably, "Then...!"

Cornello placed a withered hand on the female's shoulder, "But it is not yet _time_, Rose. You understand don't you? Hmm?"

Rose's earlier expression fell, "...yes, father. You're right...not yet..." Rose turned and left, not hearing her beloved father's words.

"That's a good girl, Rose."

----

Harry leaned back against the so called sun god's statue, a cigarette dangling from his lips. He took a drag and tilted his head back, a thin ring of smoke escaping his mouth. Harry's eyes narrowed in thought and he barely acknowledged Rose when she entered the church. "Oh, you three again! Are you going to join the church of Leto?"

The older one of the trio scoffed, taking the cancer stick out of his mouth, "Does it look like it?" Smoke spilled from his lips as he spoke and his half lidded gaze pierced Rose's own startled stare.

"Naw...sorry, but we're not religious," Edward stated, absently, not really paying attention to Rose, more concerned for his lover.

Rose closed her eyes and placed a hand on her chest, "That's not a real answer! If you believe in god, you can live with hope and gratitude every day. It's wonderful!" She suddenly clenched her hands in front of her and said happily, "If you have faith, you'll grow taller for sure! Miracles do happen!"

Al held his brother back stating calmly, also concerned for his brother's lover, "She's not saying it to be mean."

Ed sighed and plopped down onto the pews in the front, sighing, "Sheesh...How can you honestly believe these things? Do you really believe that if you pray to god the dead will come back to life?"

Rose closed her eyes, "Yes. I do...!"

Harry scoffed again, "Pathetic." He took another drag and started listing, "Water: 35 liters. Carbon: 20 kg. Ammonia: 4 liters. Lime: 1.5 kg. Phosphorus: 800 g. Salt: 250 g. Saltpeter: 100 g. Sulfur: 80 g. Fluorine: 7.5 g. Iron: 5 g. Silicon: 3 g, and fifteen other elements in small quantities."

Rose blinked confuse, "...Huh?"

Ed turned his own half-lidded gaze to Rose, "That's the total chemical makeup of the average adult body. Modern science knows all of this, but there has never been a single example of successful human transmutation."

The 'Mage' alchemist blew a stream of smoke out and in a dreamy voice he stated, "It's like there's some _missing ingredient_..."

The blonde continued, "Scientists have been trying to find it for hundreds of years, pouring tons of money into research, and to this day they don't have a theory. They say science is a lost cause, but I think it's better than sitting around praying and waiting for something to happen."

Harry crushed his cigarette beneath his boot, "People like you disgust me."

"For that matter," Ed continued as if his lover had not spoken. "The elements found in human beings are all junk you can buy in any market with a child's allowance. Humans are pretty cheaply made."

Rose growled, "People aren't objects! That's an insult to the creator! God will punish you for saying things like that!!"

The short teen laughed loudly, "Alchemists are scientists. We don't believe in improvable concepts like 'God'. We strive to uncover the principles of creation in the matter of the world, to pursue truth..."

The black haired seventeen years old clapped lazily, "Bravo, kitten, bravo. Beautifully said."

Edward smirked, "Thank you, Mage."

Harry smirked in return, "You're welcome, Fullmetal." Harry then turned to Rose, snorting, "It's ironic, stupid really, that we scientists are the closest thing to god that will ever happen."

Rose frowned, glowering, "What pride...Are you saying that you are god's equal?"

Edward smirked, placing a hand on his knee, "Well...it's like that myth about the hero...he made wings out of wax so he could fly, but when he got too close to the sun...to god...the wax melted and he crashed to the ground..." The trio left, leaving a confused girl behind, staring at a smoldering cigarette.

----

Harry scowled darkly as they stood at the back of the crowd and watched Cornello bring '_happiness_' to the town. "...what do you think?" Ed asked, standing on his suitcase.

Al placed his hand on his hips, "That kind of transmutation has to be alchemy."

Ed snorted, "That's what I thought too."

The last part of the trio laughed, placing his hands behind his head, "But, he is bypassing all laws, what about that?"

Rose noticed the three and immediately came over, making Harry's scowl return. "So you came to see him after all! See!? He does have miraculous powers. Father Cornello is the sun god's child!"

Ed placed a hand on his chin, "Naw, that's alchemy, no matter how you look at it. Cornello's a fraud."

Al turned to his older brother, "But he can bypass the laws for some reason." Nobody noticed Harry staring rather intently, and with an evil glint in his eyes, at Cornello.

The blonde scratched the back of his head, "Yeah...that's the problem right there."

Rose stared at them, "The laws?"

"Most people think that alchemy can do anything and create whatever you want, but in reality there are certain concrete laws. I guess the two big concepts are 'The law of conservation of mass' and 'the law of natural providence.' Although some alchemists conjure with the four elements or with the three principles..."

Rose just stared at him in shock and confusion. Al noticed, "Um...let me try...A substance can only be created from the same type of substance. For example, if something's mostly water, you can only use it to make other things with the attributes of water."

Ed closed one eye, and folded his arms across his stomach, "In other words, the basics of alchemy are the 'equivalent exchange'! That means that to obtain something, something of equal value must be lost. But that old guy is making too much out of too little...alchemy-wise, that's breaking the law."

Rose threw her arms up in the air, "_See_? So why don't you three just have faith that it's a miracle already?!"

Harry's face split in a grin and he leaned back to look at his lover, "Kitten, there's something shiny and_ red_ on Cornello-fraud's _finger_!"

Edward's face went intense, "We've found it." Doing a complete 180 he spun around and called out to Rose, "Hey lady, we're starting to get interested in this religion! We'd _love_ to speak to his holiness. Do you think you could take us to him?"

Rose clasped her hands together, "Oh my! So you're finally starting to believe!"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Gullible idiot." Alphonse couldn't help but agree.

----

A man opened a door and called, "Your holiness, there are some people here who are requesting an audience with you. It's a boy, a man in a suit of armor, and another man. They say they're the Elric brothers and the Potter heir..."

Cornello sneered, "What? I'm busy-send them away. Wait, hold on. The Elric brothers and Potter heir? Edward Elric!? Potter!?"

"Yes that is what the boy called himself and the man who said Potter heir did not give his first name...do you know them?"

Cornello placed his head on his folded hands, "Aaggh...! This is bad! It's Edward Elric...the 'Fullmetal Alchemist' and the Potter heir...the 'Mage Alchemist'!"

The follower gained an icredous look, "Wha...? But they're so young, and the little brat is only this high! You're joking right!?"

Cornello rubbed his forehead, "Fool! Alchemical skill has nothing to do with age! I heard that Elric obtained the title of state alchemist at age twelve and Potter had the highest grade and show...so the rumors about the brats were really true..."

The follower started to sweat, "What are two state alchemists doing here!? Could it be our plan..."

Cornello also started to sweat, "It seems the dogs of the military have good noses."

"Shall we chase them away?"

"No, that would cause more suspicion, and even if we did chase them away, they'd come back...and bring more." Cornello smirked, "Let's just say...they never came here. How does that sound?"

The follower also smirked, "It shall be as god wills..."

----

"Right this way. His holiness is very busy, so it's not easy to get an audience with him. You three are very lucky."

Edward smirked, "I'll try not to talk for too long."

Their guide smirked and moved to take something from his jacket, "Yes, let's end it right away." Suddenly, a gun was pointed at Al's eye hole, "LIKE THIS!" The man pulled the trigger and Al's head went flying. His head and body clattered to the ground. The guards placed their flag poles against Ed and Harry's neck.

Rose twirled to face the man, "BROTHER CRAY! What are you doing!!?"

"Rose, these are heathens that were trying to entrap his holiness. They're evil."

"Wow, that sure ain't stereotypical," Harry commented sarcastically.

"What!? But his holiness would never let you do this...let you...," Rose tried desperately.

Cray smirked darkly, "He _did_ allow it! The words of his holiness are the words of god. THIS IS THE WILL OF GOD!" Cray pointed the gun at Edward.

Harry scoffed, "Wow, totally not conceited or anything."

"Hmm..." a hand suddenly gripped the gun. "Guess there's some really bad gods out there." Al's empty shell was gripping the gun.

Cray's jaw hit the ground, "WHA...?" Ed grabbed the hand and shirt of the man to his right, just as Harry did the same to the other. In synch Harry and Ed tossed the guards over their shoulders and onto the ground hard, just as Al punched Cray in the jaw, hard. The third guard tried to run, but Ed grabbed Alphonse's helmet and chucked it.

It hit the man and Edward gave a thumb up to Harry, "All right!! Strike!"

Alphonse crossed his arms angrily, "My head...!"

Rose's face was horrified as she pointed at the empty shell, "Wh...wh...wh...WHAT IS THAT?!"

Together Harry and Edward rapped their knuckles on Alphonse. "Nothing special...," Harry stated.

"It's just what it looks like," Ed continued.

"An empty shell," Al finished.

The bi-colored haired female brought her hands to her mouth, "Th...There's nothing inside...It's empty...!?"

Al placed his head back on, "You might say...that this is what happens when you commit the greatest sin...when you trespass in god's domain. My big brother and I both, Harry too..."

"You too...Edward, Harry?"

Edward grasped his lover's hand tightly, "Well, let's save that story for another time...Anyway, I guess your god showed his true colors."

Rose got defensive, "No! It has to be some kind of mistake!!"

Harry sneered, "This is why I hate people like her, kitten." Al only sighed and Ed smirked. He then turned to Rose, serious.

"Rose...Do you have the courage to face the truth?"

----

The trio now stood in front of a plain door. Harry stared at it with a stupid expression, that was semi-disgusted, "Is this Cornello's room? The one that..._female_ told us about?"

Ed shrugged, "Let's see." The doors creaked opened. "Hmph. I guess that means 'come on in.'"

Harry cupped a hand around his mouth and stage whispered, "Come on in, I've got cookies!"

"Welcome to the church of the great Leto."

"Welcome to the church of the great Leto, great Leto my ass," Harry mocked under his breath to Edward.

Cornello stood proudly on the stairs, "Did you come to hear me preach? Hmm?"

Edward snorted, smirking, "Yeah, by all means teach us...like about how you use your lame alchemy to deceive your followers!"

Cornello grinned grandfatherly, "Well...I'm not sure what you mean. Please don't confuse my miracles with alchemy. If you saw for yourself you'd believe..."

"Tch," the oldest of the trio growled.

Edward ignored him, "Yeah, I've seen it all right...and what I couldn't understand was how you're able to do transmutation that goes against the laws."

"That's why I'm telling you it's _not_ alchemy..."

"And then it came to me. _The Philosopher's Stone_. That's how you do it, right?" Cornello froze. "Like maybe...just maybe...it's that _ring_?"

There was silence. Cornello gave a short laugh, "The government gets their money worth out of you, don't they? I guess you saw through the whole thing. _Correct_! The philosopher's stone, the legendary catalyst, the amplifier of all alchemical processes. With this, I can conjure at the minimum price, for the maximum result!"

Edward gained a slightly crazed look, "How long I've searched for that..."

Cornello still had that idiotic smile on, "Hmph! What's the jealous look in your eyes!? What do _you_ want the stone for? Money? Honor?"

"What about you? What do you get out of finding this phony religion? If its money you want, you can make as much as you want with the stone," the eldest Elric shot back.

Cornello placed a hand on the balcony's railing, "It's not about the money. Well, I do want the money, but I can get that with almost no effort...in the form of donations from my flock." He smirked, placing a hand on his chin, "What I _really_ need are followers who will happily give their lives for me." The old man's lips split into a huge, sinister grin. "THINK ABOUT IT! AN INVICIBLE ARMY OF FANATICS WITH NO FEAR OF DEATH! Soon I'll have more than enough people! Just watch! Within a few years time this entire nation will be mine!" He commenced to laugh in what he apparently thought was evil.

Edward moved his arms as if he was picking something up and moving it to the side, "Well, fine, but I don't really care about that..."

"WHAT!!? DON'T BELITTLE MY AMBITION BY SAYING YOU 'DON'T CARE'! YOU'D BETTER CARE! You're a member of the military, after all!!"

Ed pointed a finger at his head, "You know, to be honest, I could care less about my country _or_ the military." He then pointed his finger at Cornello, "I'll be blunt! Give me the philosopher's stone! If you do that, I'll stay quiet about the scam you've been pulling on everybody."

"HMPH! You'd try to bargain with _me_...? My followers would never believe the words of an outsider like you! The people of this town _love_ me! They think that my words come from _god_! No matter how much noise you make, no matter what evidence you have, they'll _never_ listen to you! THOSE IDIOTS WILL BELIEVE ANYTHING I TELL THEM! I'VE COMPLETELY FOOLED THEM!"

Edward clapped his hands, smile on his face, Harry also clapping with him, face blank, as Ed announced, "_Wow..._you _are_ smart! Thanks for telling me how you do it. You're right your followers would never listen to a word I say." Al unclipped the breast plate. Edward pointed at Rose who was tucked away inside the armor, "But what about _her_ words?"

"R-ROSE!? WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS...?" Cornello spluttered.

Rose climbed out clumsily, "FATHER!! IS EVERYTHING YOU SAID JUST NOW TRUE!? Were you fooling us this whole time!? Your miracles aren't real? The power of god can't grant my wish? YOU CAN'T BRING MY DARLING BACK AGAIN!?"

Cornello clenched his teeth before grinning slowly, "Hmm...It's true that I'm not god's emissary, but with this stone, it may be possible to transmute living beings, which so many alchemists have tried and failed. ROSE, I WILL RESURRECT HIM!"

Al turned to her, "Rose, don't listen to him!"

Cornello held a hand out, "Rose, be a good girl and come here."

Ed scowled, "If you go, you can never come back!"

Cornello motioned with his hand, "What's the matter? You belong with us."

"ROSE!" Al growled.

"I'm the only one that can grant your wish. Isn't that so? Think about your darling. AND COME!" Cornello's grin turned evil and foreboding. Rose shook, holding her hands in front of her chest tightly, all the times she spent with her lover flashing through her mind.

Before she could move forward, Harry spoke. His voice was tight, icy, and spoke truth, no matter how harsh he sounded, "Is this what your lover would want? Do you think he wants to come back? Do you think he will be _happy_ to come back and only be a mere shadow? It would never be the same, Rose. He would want you to be happy, _without_ him."

Rose bit her lip, what Harry said was true, but she...just couldn't. She moved forward, not looking back, "I'm so sorry, you three. But this is the only choice I can make."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Wow, and to think I was beginning to like her, now she's just plain pathetic."

Nobody seemed to hear him. Cornello smirked darkly, "You truly are a good child..." Cornello reached behind himself and pulled a lever down, saying, "Well then...now we must eradicate these heathens who threaten the future of our faith." A low growling echoed around the chamber and a chimera appeared from the shadows, eyes glowing. "This philosopher's stone is truly incredible...it can even create new life, like this. Have you ever seen a _chimera_?"

Edward stared at it impassively. With a blank face he clapped his hands, "Looks like this one might be tough to play with empty handed." He knelt to the ground pressing his hands hard on the floor, "So..." Lighting flashed dangerously and dust exploded around Ed. As he stood, hand out, a spear rose from the floor.

Cornello stepped back, "Ergh...! You made a weapon from the floor without a transmutation circle?! So you deserve the title of state alchemist after all! BUT THAT STILL WON'T BE ENOUGH!!!"

Edward stared wide eyed as the chimera swung its claws at him. The claws cut through the spear and into his leg. Ed pretended to be worried, "Oh no..."

Cornello laughed, "Well?! How do you like the taste of claws that can cut through iron?"

"EDWARD!!"

Said male grinned darkly, "...PSYCH!" Three of the chimera's claws broke off, falling to the floor. Cornello's eyes were wide. Edward's leg lashed out and hit the chimera in the stomach, flinging it back. Poised with his leg in a kick, Ed smirked, "Sorry, these are custom made."

Cornello was starting to get nervous, "WH-WHAT'S THE MATTER!!? IF YOUR CLAWS WON'T WORK, THEN BITE HIM TO DEATH!!"

The chimera rushed forward, snarling. As it moved to bite the blonde, said blonde allowed his arm to be bitten. The chimera's gaze was confused and it tried to move back from the disgusting taste. Edward glared into the tri-animal, "What's the matter, kitty? Tastes bad?" Edward wasn't the one who killed the chimera.

Harry's eyes were dark and angry. He rushed forward, a blade protruding out from under his sleeve, ripping his black glove. With a silent snarl, the seventeen year old rammed his weapon straight through the heart of the animal. Ed kicked the carcass away from him. "Look at me, Rose. This is what happens when you use alchemy on humans...," Edward started. "This is what happens to sinners who trespass in god's domain!"

Cornello gulped as the young alchemist started to slip off his cloak, "Automail...full steel prosthetics. 'Fullmetal' prosthetics...so that's why..." The blonde finished pulling off the red article of clothing with a flourish, revealing the metal arm. Cornello continued, "...THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!!"

Before said alchemist could speak, Harry's voice called out, "Ooh...sexy."

Edward glared at Cornello, ignoring his lover, "Come down here and face me, you third-rate fraud. I'll show you there's no comparison between us!"

Pale arms slipped around Edward's shoulders and grinning lips revealed small fangs. Said fangs tugged on the blonde's ear and Harry's voice purred our, "You can look really sexy, kitten."

Edward's eye twitched and, despite the arms draped around his shoulders, he threw his arms up in the air, shouting, "How many times do I have do I have to tell you _not_ to call me kitten, Harry!?"

"Ah, but you don't care if I call you sexy?" Harry drawled, moving his body closer to the smaller male. Edward froze when _something_ brushed against his lower back.

His face paled, "Harry, whatever is poking my back had better be your gun."

"What can I say? You-"

Al spoke up interrupting the two, "Now's not the time."

Cornello, seemed oblivious to what Harry was doing to Edward, "...I see. Now I understand who you are...It was always a mystery to me why a mere brat had a fearsome alias like 'Fullmetal'...but now I know..." Rose, despite the situation, stared at the unlikely pairing, not feeling disgusted. "Look at them, Rose! Those two dared to do the one thing forbidden to alchemists...the unspeakable crime of human transmutation! THEY'VE COMMITED THE WORST POSSIBLE SIN!"

Harry stepped away from his lover, face blank, "Actually, it would be all three of us." Cornello and Rose turned to him, shocked. Harry slipped his cloak off and the rest of his ripped glove. Once the articles of clothing were off, it revealed what he was talking about. Metal replaced from his hand to his elbow, and a thin strip of metal continued up his arm, up the side of his neck and covered the missing ear. Harry moved and took his shirt off as well. More metal stared right under his arm, on his side and traveled down passed his pant line, but also continued onto his back, stopping at the middle of his back.

Rose looked at it in horror, what Edward had said at the church rushing to the front of her mind, _'He made wings out of wax so he could fly...but when he got too close to the sun...to god...the wax melted and he crashed to the ground...'_

----

Shy-Hime: Woah, longest I have ever written...scary...Well, anywho, hope you enjoyed it!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Fullmetal and Mage Alchemists

By: Shy-Hime

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist.

WARNINGS: YAOI! DIFFERENT!STRONG!HARRY

Summary: Harry was the Elric brother's best friend, he comes in when Edward lost his leg and Alphonse lost his body. With the mind of a far much older man, Harry helps Edward, and decides to go with the Elric brothers.

Pairings: HarryEdward Alphonse?

NOTE: This is set in the manga timeline.

----

Rose looked at it in horror, what Edward had said at the church rushing to the front of her mind, _'He made wings out of wax so he could fly...but when he got too close to the sun...to god...the wax melted and he crashed to the ground...'_

----

Chapter Two: The Price of Life

----

"_Al! Al! Hey, Alphonse!" Edward shouted as he rushed towards his little brother. _

_Alphonse looked up from the book he was reading, "What is it, big brother?"_

_Edward placed a large sheet of paper on the library table, grinning widely, "LOOK! We can't go wrong using this theory!"_

_Alphonse looked at the paper in shock, "No way. Is this...?"_

_Edward's grin, if possible, got wider, "IT IS! This says how to do it! WE CAN BRING MOM BACK FROM THE DEAD!"_

_Alphonse suddenly got a worried look, "Big brother?"_

_Edward looked up, "What is it, Al?"_

"_Shouldn't we tell Harry?"_

"_I...I don't know."_

"We never had any doubts about doing it. Our mother was so kind, the kindest person in the world...All we wanted was just to see out mother's smile again. Even if it meant breaking the laws of alchemy. That was the only reason we were studying alchemy, after all...but the resurrection failed. When it failed, my brother lost his left leg, and I had my whole body 'taken.' I lost consciousness for awhile...the next thing I saw when I opened my eyes was this armor body, a sea of blood, and Harry helping my brother, automail showing. That had been the first time I saw his automail.

"Even after the horrible injury of losing his left leg...my older brother exchanged his right arm for my soul, and put it in this suit of armor," Al finished their tale.

Edward gave a short laugh that was filled with bitterness, "The two of us tried to resurrect one person and this is what happened...This is what it takes to raise the dead, Rose. ARE YOU READY TO MAKE THAT SACRIFICE?!"

Rose flinched, but asked Harry, "Wh...What about you?"

Harry gave a dark and bitter smile, "I tried to resurrect a group of six people."

Cornello laughed, "And you call yourselves state alchemists!! Don't make me laugh!!"

Edward snarled, "Shut up! You're just a third-rate hack who can't do anything without that stone!"

"I see, I see...so _that's _why you want the philosopher's stone. Good idea. If you used _this_, you might be able to transmute humans for _real_, eh?"

Ed sneered, "Don't get the wrong idea, baldy! The reason we want the stone is to get our original bodies back. Besides, we still don't know if it'll be able to do _that_!"

Al held his hand out, "Father, I'll ask you again. Give us the stone before you get hurt."

Cornello held his cane up, "Heh, you fools are the ones who came to close to god and fell to the earth..." The can was transmuted into a machine gun. "If that's the case, then this time I'll make sure..." He cocked the gun, "...to send you to god PERMANENTLY!" He fired, causing dust to rise in the air.

Ed's laughter rang out, "Sorry. God doesn't like me very much..." A wall was in front of Ed and Harry, "Even if I went he'd probably chase me away!"

Cornello finally noticed Al picking Rose up and running towards the door, and fired at the large suit of armor. Rose screamed and Ed pointed at the door, calling, "Al! Let's get out of here!"

Harry grinned. "FOOLS!! The exit is rigged! Only I can open it from up here!"

Harry's grin widened and he watched as Ed clapped his hands together, saying, "Oh, is that so!?" He slammed his hands onto the wall, and a large, elaborate door appeared. "If there's no door, then I'll make one!" Ed shouted as he opened said door.

"Ooh...improvising, wonder if he can use that in the-"

"Now's _not_ the time, Harry!" Al practically growled out.

Harry placed his hands behind his head as he ran next to his comrades, "I'm just thinking of the future, Al!" His laughter echoed down the hall.

"Don't just stand there! Go after them!" Cornello shouted. "They're pagans who want to destroy our religion!! Get them!! Hurry!!"

The small group kept running. A group of men up ahead noticed them and one shouted, "There they are!"

Another commanded, "Hey you! Stop!" He continued as they got closer, "Hey, you little runt, are you gonna take us all on empty handed?"

The one, who first called, also egged Ed on, "Might as well give yourself up before you get hurt..."

Harry's laughter started as Ed grinned happily, clapping his hands together. "Huh?" As Ed pulled his hand away from his automail arm, it pulled a very menacing blade a long with it. Ed's face would haunt the men for years to come.

"Hahaha! You're very cute when you're mad, kitten!" The attacks got more brutal at Harry's words and continued laughter.

The men around the corner, twitched. The leader turned to his group and stuttered, "Er...um...they're strong! Don't let your guard down just because he's a kid!"

As he turned around Al kicked his head back, "'Scuse us."

The odd group continued to run, but when they passed a room with a microphone, Ed and Harry stopped, "Huh?" Ed peered around the door, "What's this?"

Al placed Rose down and she motioned with her arms as she spoke, "The broadcasting room. This is where father Cornello delivers his sermons over the radio..."

Harry and Ed rubbed their chins, evil smirks appearing on their faced, "Oh really..."

Al sweat dropped, _'Uh-oh. They got a __**bad **__idea...'_

----

A man looked at his watch, "There's a lot of noise down there today isn't there...?" The man then raised a fist at another man who was holding a rope and staring up in shock. "HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOIND? IT'S WAY PAST THE TIME WHEN YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO RING THE BELL!"

The other man didn't look at him, "The bell..."

"Huh?"

"The bell's gone."

"Say _what_?"

Down below, Al was carrying said bell over his shoulder. He placed on the ground and Rose spoke, "About what you were saying before...I can't believe you have to do all that to perform alchemy."

Al spoke as he started to get the bell ready for Ed and Harry's plan, "I told you. The foundation of alchemy is the 'equivalent exchange.' To obtain something, something of equal value must be lost. People call my brother and his lover a geniuses, but the reason they're so good at it is they bother paid the price and worked so hard."

"But because you sacrificed so _much_, you must have been able to bring back your mother," Rose said nervously.

Al was silent for a moment, but then muttered darkly, "The thing we brought back wasn't even human anymore." Rose stared at him in horror, flinching. _"NOOO! How did this happen? Big brother, your theory was flawless!!"_

"_Yeah...there weren't any mistakes in the theory...we were the ones...who made the mistake..."_

"We've given up on transmuting humans, but my brother still wants to get me my original body. I'd like to make my brother's body the way it was too, Harry too, but Harry won't allow it." Al started to draw a transmutation circle. "But like I said before, the risks are high, so we might end up even worse, or lose our lives. That's the way things are in this business." Al stood, finished with the circle and stared at Rose intently, "Rose, that's why you can't choose this path."

----

Harry smirked at his lover. "Harry...?" Edward asked nervously. Harry leaned forward and pressed his lips against Ed's. Said male moaned, trying and failing to push his lover away, "Ha...Harry, we can't..."

Harry growled and pushed Ed backwards on the desk. He stared into Edward's eyes, green clashing with gold. "You have not allowed me to kiss you since we got to this town; I am taking the time over due." He allowed Ed to sit back up. Harry once again pressed his lips against Ed, in a surprise attack.

The broadcasting room's doors slammed open, "You little runts, you're not getting away! Huh?"

Harry pulled away from the shocked Ed, a thin trail of saliva coming with. Harry's lips pulled into a wicked smile, "What, never seen to guys kiss before?"

Edward shook his head and spoke as if he hadn't just been kissed, "Just give up will you? News of your trickery will spread throughout the town in no time anyway."

Harry kept quiet, content to just nip his lover's neck. "SHUT UP! Everyone within the church is under my direct control! They'd never believe a stupid follower if she contradicted me!"

Harry purred, "Mmm, you taste good, kitten."

Ed still spoke as if Harry wasn't there, "My, my. I feel sorry for those poor followers of yours." Harry's arms encircled the small blonde's waist, still licking Ed's neck.

"Followers are just pawns to use for WAR! I don't have time to be sorry for mere pawns!" Edward's soft moans were covered by Cornello's shouting, who wasn't paying attention to the two lovers. "If I ask them to, they'll die happy and fulfilled, believing they did id for god! I'll mass-produce them! Limitless fanatics from the masses of idiots who can't even tell alchemy from miracles!" One of Harry's hands untied Edward's braid. "Did you think that you could stop my plans so easily!? You underestimate the power of blind faith!"

Harry chuckled and Edward's own laugh joined. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY!!?" Cornello asked loudly.

Edward's hair curtained his face evilly, "That's why I keep saying you're third-rate, baldy!"

Cornello snarled in what he seemed to think was scary, "You little brat! How dare you insult me!!"

Harry's fangs seeped into his lover's neck harshly at the insult, but the blonde didn't flinch as he held up a switch pointing at on." An evil smile lit his face, "Know what this is?"

Cornello stared at it blankly, before looking down at the microphone at his feet, then back to the switch. "YOU-" he spluttered.

----

Al held the newly created loud speaker on his shoulder, letting the whole town that weren't near a radio hear the conversation, "YOU COULDN'T HAVE...YOU LITTLE RATS!!! How long has that switch been on?!"

Harry's scoffing could be heard, "From the very beginning. You were so distracted me kissing my lover and your own ranting that you didn't notice."

Edward's voice picked up where Harry left off, "You just exposed your entire plan."

"WHA...WHA...WHAT?!"

----

Cornello clutched his cane tightly, "You dumb brats...I'M GOING TO KILL Y-" Before he could even transmute it fully, Ed's blade was out and cutting it in half.

"TOO SLOW! Didn't I tell you? There's no comparison between us."

Cornello clenched his teeth, "I won't...I won't give up...AS LONG AS I HAVE THIS STONE I CAN MAKE MIRACLES AGAIN AND AGAIN!" Edward got into a fighting position as the fraud tried to make his arm into a weapon. However, the transmutation stopped in the middle. "GAAAGGGHH! MY ARM! MY ARM!"

Harry stood quickly, a snarl on his lips. Ed stared at the old man in confusion, "Wh...Why...Why did it...?"

"AGGGHH! IT HURTS! AAGGGHHH!"

Harry snarled and grabbed the screaming man's collor and slammed his forehead on his, "SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!!" Edward looked like Satan himself. "It was just a rebound!! Don't make a big deal over one or two arms!!!"

Edward took Harry's place, "The stone! Let me see the philosopher's stone!"

The stone was cracking, "AGGH! M...my stone!" The stone shattered and fell to the floor. Harry hissed, and Edward stared at it in shock.

"It...broke? How could this happen? How could a 'pure substance' like the philosopher's stone break apart?"

"I don't know, I don't know anything! Nobody told me a thing! AGGGH...please spare me. I was wrong..."

"It's a fake...?"

"I'm powerless without the stone. Help me..."

Harry's eye twitched, "After coming this far...they thought they could finally go back to normal...and it's a fake...!" Ed dropped Cornello and fell to the floor at Harry's words. Harry tilted his head, a dark look on his face, both of their backs facing the fraud.

'_Heh heh heh...they're not paying attention to me! This is my chance! I'll give even with them even if it means giving everything to kill these two kids!'_

"Hey...old man...," Edward mumbled.

"Uh...y-yes!?"

Lightning started to spark from Edward's hands. "First you lied to the townspeople, and then you tried to kill us..."

"Wha...?"

"...And now, after all the trouble you put me through, you're telling me the stone is_ fake_?" The ground started to rise into a form. When it was fully raised it was the sun god, Leto. Edward stood, face pissed off, "THIS HAD BETTER BE SOME KIND OF JOKE!!" He looked down at the fallen father. "FEEL THE IRON BLOW OF GOD'S WRATH!" The statue's fist came down, and Cornello fainted, peeing in his pants. The fist only landed in front of him.

----

"It's a _fake_?" Al asked incredously.

Ed sighed, "Yeah, it was all a waste of time. Just when I thought we were finally going to be able to get your old body back..."

Alphonse sighed, "We need to worry about you first. Automail has a lot of problems."

Harry smiled as he helped his lover up, "Don't worry, we'll just have to look somewhere else."

"But..." The three turned to Rose. "There must be some mistake...I mean...they told me that he would come back to life..."

Harry scoffed, pulling out and lighting a cigarette, "Give it up, woman, it would have never happened."

"What did you do to me...? What do I do? What am I supposed to believe in now!? Are you going to tell me? Well, are you?" Harry stalked over and slapped her.

He stared down at her with cold eyes, "_Grow up, woman_. Nobody gets to plan your life."

Edward frowned; his lover usually didn't act like this. "You need to figure that out on your own. Stand up and walk. Keep going forward. At least you have strong legs to take you there." Edward grasped his lover's hand and left, Al trailing behind. Ed looked up and went wide eyed, tears were rolling down Harry's face and he was scowling in self loathing.

----

"BRING OUT FATHER CORNELLO!"

"WE WANT THE TRUTH!"

"YOU LIED TO US!'"

"OPEN UP!"

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

Cornello made his way weakly out to the front room, "I can't believe those runts ruined my plans... I won't allow it. I've invested too much in this to let it fall apart." He walked right passed the half eaten carcass of the chimera.

"Really, you were_ so_ close...and now everything's ruined." A beautiful woman in a tight dress was sitting on a large and fat man eating one of the chimera's legs. She spoke again, "Long time no see. Wish it was longer. You've caused a lot of trouble, your holiness."

"Wh...What's the meaning of this!!?" Cornello shouted. "The philosopher's stone that you gave me broke into pieces!! How dare you give me a fake!!"

The woman stood, "Please. Did you think we would hand over the real thing to a person like you?"

Cornello grinded his teeth, "You...you said that I would be able to take over this country by using this stone!!"

Tha fat man took a bite out of the leg, and the woman spoke again, "Mmm...I did say something like that, didn't I? All we wanted was for you to cause a little bit of chaos in this region. That's all. What? You look surprised. Did you really think that a third-rate despot like yourself could become the ruler of a country?"

Cornello laughed, "You're really too much!"

The fat man turned to the woman, "Hey Lust, can I eat this old guy? Can I?"

The woman, Lust, flipped her hair, "No, no, Gluttony. You're going to get a stomachache if you eat the likes of him. If you eat this third-rate...no, this fourth-rate fool..."

"AAARRRGG! YOU'RE ALL MOCKING ME-YOU AND EVERYBODY ELSE!"

Lust's fingers grew and pierced straight through Cornello's head. "You are no longer of any use." She pulled her finger out and they all returned to normal sized. "Awwww...and just when things were starting to go so well. Father will be furious."

Gluttony picked up the corpse curiously. Lust opened her eyes saying, "So what should our next plan be...?" She smacked him. "Hey, I thought I told you not to eat that."

----

"The train's empty," Harry stated, face bored.

"Yeah, it looks like we're the only ones on board," Alphonse stated.

Edward sweat dropped, "I've heard the rumors, but I didn't know it was _this_ bad..." He folded up the map, "Guess this isn't tourist country..." Harry raised an eyebrow. "'The town on the eastern border.' The Youswell mines."

Harry sneered, "Stupid name if you ask me."

Edward stared at his lover, amused, "Be nice, Har."

Harry smirked, "I'll try, but I don't make any promises."

Alphonse sighed, "I've got a bad feeling about this..."

----

Shy-Hime: Chapter two! Not as long as chapter one, but I'm following the manga chapters, so it depends on the manga....oh well...hope you still liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

Fullmetal and Mage Alchemists

By: Shy-Hime

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist.

WARNINGS: YAOI! DIFFERENT!STRONG!HARRY

Summary: Harry was the Elric brother's best friend, he comes in when Edward lost his leg and Alphonse lost his body. With the mind of a far much older man, Harry helps Edward, and decides to go with the Elric brothers.

Pairings: HarryEdward Alphonse?

NOTE: This is set in the manga timeline.

----

Harry sneered, "Stupid name if you ask me."

Edward stared at his lover, amused, "Be nice, Har."

Harry smirked, "I'll try, but I don't make any promises."

Alphonse sighed, "I've got a bad feeling about this..."

----

Chapter Three: The Mining Town

----

Edward looked around the town that seemed to have the atmosphere of doom surrounding it. Harry also looked around, "Well, this is boring."

"I'll have to agree to that for once, Har," Edward replied, face serious.

Harry grinned evilly and bit Edward's ear, "But you were all the more agreeing last night…"

Alphonse covered his ears miserably, "I don't want to hear it Harry!!! I'm too young for that kind of talk!!!" Harry just snickered evilly.

He then looked at the town again, "Isn't this supposed to be the 'wild frontier'?"

Edward nodded, getting over Harry's perverted remarks, commenting, "I always thought a place like this would be a little livelier."

Al nodded, "I agree, everyone seems a little tired…"

"Let's not forget the constant feeling of doom hovering around," Harry deadpanned. Ed slammed his fist into his lover's shoulder angrily. In retaliation Harry smacked the smaller male's butt. Ed jumped and eeped, in the process getting his head smacked by a kid carrying a piece of wood. Harry landed on the ground with an 'oof' as Ed feel onto him.

"Oops! Sorry 'bout that," the kid apologized.

The blonde alchemist jumped up a hand holding his head, "WHY YOU LITTLE…"

"HEY! You're from out of town, right? On a trip?" the kid asked leaning in excitedly.

"Uh…"

"Where are you from?"

"Well…"

"Need a meal?"

"Hold on…"

"A place to stay?" Without waiting for a response the young man turned and hollered, "DAD! WE GOT CUSTOMERS!"

Harry placed a hand on the small of Edward's back to make his stay quiet. Barely moving his lips Harry whispered, "Keep a low profile we don't know what these people think of state alchemists, so I'm only gonna call you kitten and if they ask for your name reply with Edward Evans. Al's name is going to be Al Evans, and I am Harry Granger, so you can still call me Har."

Edward sighed, "Alright, Har."

A sad smile tugged at Harry's lips, "Don't worry, kitten, we'll be fine."

The blonde scowled at him angrily, "How do you know that?!"

Harry gave a quick kiss, no one noticing, "I have faith in you, Edward." They were pulled out of their conversation when Al tapped their shoulders and motioned to an adult that was talking animatedly.

In a low voice so as to not disrupt the man he answered the unasked question, "He's the owner of an inn and he is willing to lodge us."

Harry opened his mouth to respond with a certainly dirty comment, but his lover covered his mouth, "Thanks, Al."

----

"Sorry if it's a little bit dusty. The salary for coal miners is low, so I'm working at this store at the same time," Halling, the man from earlier, apologized, passing beers out to his other customers. Harry only raised an eyebrow at the chaos that was the inn.

A miner with a beard raised his mug to the ceiling, "What're you saying boss? You're the one who's taking cash away from guys with money problems!"

"The wife would cry!" another miner chimed in.

Halling sweat dropped, "SHADDUP! IF YOU GOT ANY COMPLAINTS, PAY YOUR BEER TABS!!"

Halling's wife smiled at them, completely ignoring the yelling behind her, "One night and three meals, for three, right?"

Harry sweat dropped, mumbling, "A little obvious isn't it?"

Edward kept the smile on his face, elbowing the taller male in the side, "How much?"

Halling suddenly faced them, grinning evilly, "It expensive?"

Harry's eyes closed as he smiled, "We brought a lot with us."

"300, 000!!!" Halling announced. Harry's smile froze on his face.

Edward's eye twitched and he glanced at Harry nervously. "There's nothing good about a rip-off like that!!" he yelled, hoping his boyfriend wouldn't make a scene.

Halling gave the short blonde a flat stare, "That's why I said 'expensive'. We have to get cash from the rare tourist."

Edward raised his hand up, scowling, "Don't joke around! We'll go somewhere else."

Harry's freezing glare stopped Halling from grabbing his lover, but Khayal spoke up, "You'd better give up bro, it's the same price everywhere else."

Harry suddenly stepped forward, not letting Edward get a chance to look in his wallet. An utterly fake smile was plastered on the dark haired male and he asked in a sugary voice "How much for three meals?"

Halling twitched, "100, 000."

"And if we were alchemists?"

Halling crossed his arms over his chest and reluctantly answered, "50, 000."

Harry's grin did not fall, "Alrighty then, we will take the food and sleep outside, here's the money." As Harry pulled the money out, his finger snagged on the chain of his gold state alchemist watch, and it came out with the money. He sighed.

"AND STAY OUT!!"

Ed turned to glare at them angrily, "But we're paying customers!!!"

Halling glared right back. "SHOO, SHOO! WE DON'T HAVE ANY MEALS FOR DOGS OF THE MILITARY!!" Harry crouched down like a cat, hissing in rage.

Al raised his hand, "I'm a normal person! I'm not a national anything!"

Halling opened his door smiling, "Oh really? Come on in!" before Ed could make any more noise Harry growled angrily and dragged him onto a roof. Before the blonde could speak Harry was devouring his mouth.

Ed moaned in pleasure, allowing Harry's tongue to plunge in. The cat like teen rubbed his tongue along the shorter male's and purred. Quickly straddling the blonde, he allowed his hands to slide down his lover's body. Harry pulled back and started a trail of kisses down Ed's jaw line, hands unzipping Ed's top. The Mage Alchemist bit into the juncture where Ed's neck and shoulder met slightly, licking it in apology to the pain he had caused.

"Nnn…Harry…," Edward moaned bucking up into the older male. Harry's feather light touches tracing his chest sent shivers down his spine. He burrowed his hands into his lover's unruly hair and tugged sharply, and arching when Harry's licking and nipping hit his sensitive spot on his shoulder. "Ah…! Nnn…," Ed panted, pleasure coursing through his veins.

----

"They're not liked an awful lot, are they?" Al asked Khayal, softly.

Khayal growled softly, "Yeah, that's right. Everybody here really hates anyone in the army. First Lieutenant Yoki controls this place. He's really money crazy. He's the worst."

A miner entered the conversation, "The guys at central really look like they love that guy, even when he keeps sending them bribes."

Another miner joined in, "He bought his current rank too."

An elderly man added, "He used to just be a coal mining proprietor but he got greedy for promotion."

That caught Al's attention, "Then that means…"

"Yeah, this place is Yoki's private property," another miner answered. More miners started to join the conversation.

"He takes advantage of his rights and lowers our salaries to crumbs."

"And on top of that, all of the guys who tried to complain about Yoki and his bribes got smashed up."

"He sucks, right!?"

"And those two became national alchemists," Halling commented as he set a plate of food down in front of Al. "'Alchemists live for the people.' A practitioner has common sense and pride. I can't forgive anyone who sells their soul to the national military for its many special privileges." Al gazed at him blankly.

----

"Ed, Har? Are you both decent?" Al called softly.

There was the sound of rustling before Harry's calm voice answered, "Yes, Al."

Al opened his eyes and sat down next to his brothers, "I secretly brought what they gave me." He placed the tray down in front of the two lovers. Ed started on it immediately and listened to what Al was explaining.

Harry shook his head, his hair flinging every which way, "Corrupt officials everywhere, eh?"

Alphonse sighed sadly, "And because of them they can't get enough food."

Ed stopped eating with a sigh, giving the rest to Harry. "I see. And thanks to that first lieutenant Yoki, we were treated pretty badly. Everybody hates the army. Even in the good times, but we didn't get treated as badly. When I-we- decided to become national alchemists, I was prepared for a little criticism, but to be treated this badly…"

Al was silent for a moment before he commented, "maybe I should try to get a national alchemist license…"

Harry growled lowly, but Ed was the one who spoke, 'Quit it, quit it, It'll be enough for Harry and I to just sit on this bed of thorns."

Harry sighed, mumbling, "To go so low as to be a dog of the military, hmm? I can't say I have a response to that."

"Plus, we ignore the ban and got these bodies," Al sighed.

There was a moment of silence, before Edward commented, "What would teacher say?" Another moment of silence passed before they shivered and stated darkly, "We'd be killed…!"

----

"Such a dirty store as usual, Halling," Yoki, a rat-faced man, commented the moment he walked in rubbing his mouth with a handkerchief.

From his spot in the rafters, Harry's brow crinkled, "What's he do; eat a piece of snail for dinner? He looks like rat!"

Halling raised an eyebrow, retorting, "It's you first lieutenant. Welcome to this filthy place."

Yoki smirked disgustingly behind his handkerchief, "Nice greeting."

Harry gained a horrified look, "What the bloody hell _is_ he, a pedophile?"

Yoki finally placed his handkerchief in his pocket and pointed out, "It's seems that this place is not paying its taxes. This does not stop at you, I could say the same of everyone I this town."

Halling placed his fists on his hips, "I apologize. I can't do anything about our pay being low." Harry gave Halling a silent cheer, nearly falling off his rafter.

Yoki scoffed, "Hmph, and yet there is more than enough to just enjoy alcohol?" He sniffed in disdain, "Which means it would be acceptable if I lowered your income a little?"

Harry hummed to himself quietly, ''Hmm, Malfoy does it better."

Khayal gripped his wash cloth tightly, shouting, "DON'T PUSH US AROUND!!" as he threw said wash cloth at the lieutenant's face. One of his followers growled, sneering. Yoki slowly took the dirty rag off his face and tossed it on the ground. Face blank, he back handed the child. Harry eyes flashed angrily.

Yoki motioned with his fingers saying, "Don't give him any mercy because he is a child." His guard unsheathed his sword and approached the boy. "This is a warning." The guard began to swing his sword down, but two things happened at once. One, being Edward blocking the sword with his automail arm, and Harry's claws not even a centimeter away from the guard's neck. The sword snapped and Harry sent a silent hiss at the owner of said sword, revealing longer than normal canines.

Yoki started to shake shouting, "WHAT THE!? WHO ARE THESE RUFFIANS!?"

Ed took a drink from his mug and Harry silently stood behind him. "Passing by ruffians," he commented nonchalantly.

"This has nothing to do with you! Stay out of this!" Yoki shouted uneasily.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Actually, he saw the first lieutenant and he decided to say hello." Ed pulled his national alchemist watch out, letting Yoki see it. Yoki stared at pensively before it clicked on what it was.

He bowed stiffly, "I apologize for my subordinate's actions. My name is Yoki; I am the general of this town."

Edward said nothing, gazing at the man impassively. "Don't stay in this establishment! We may live in the country, but we have the perfect lodgings," Yoki continued.

Catching Harry's eyes, said male nodded and Edward smiled brightly, saying, "Then I'll let you take care of things, 'cause that old man wouldn't let me stay here because he's stingy." Ed walked out first.

Yoki turned around and pointed, saying as a parting, "Do you understand!? The taxes will definitely be paid!" With that they left, door slamming close behind them.

Harry stood there for a moment before noticing the glaring miners. He raised his arms in the 'no harm' signal and walked out, "I'm going, I'm going!" Once he was outside he sat on the porch and took a cigarette out. He lit it and started to smoke, ignoring the yells coming from the inn.

----

Edward kept his face blank. "Don't hold back. Please eat."

Ed stared at the rich food on his plate and fork, "I'm eating good stuff, even when the town is like that."

Yoki folded his hands in front of his face, "it is embarrassing to talk about, but I am having difficulty collecting taxes. In addition, there are many ruffians like the one's earlier. Hahaha. Yes, it really is embarrassing."

Edward placed a piece of meat in his mouth and swallowed before speaking again, "So they insist that they have rights, while not paying their taxes."

"That is correct, Sir Edward. You're rather smart."

"All logic in the world can be represented by the basis of alchemy, 'exact trade.' Privileges come with duty right."

Yoki nodded, "I see, I see. Yes, wonderful." He rang a little bell as he said, "I wonder if you will accept this as 'logic'?" A subordinate came in with a little bag, and placed next to Edward. "Sir Edward, since you are a national alchemist, it is thought that you would have influence with the higher ups. This is merely how I feel but…"

The small blonde picked the bag up and stated with a serious expression, "This is the so called 'bribe, huh?"

Yoki smirked, "What I feel. I do not want to end my life as a petty official of a hick town like this. You do understand?"

----

"Please rest peacefully."

Ed didn't glance back, "Thanks." However, he kept his ear open to the conversation between Yoki and one of his subordinates.

"First Lieutenant!" the guard leaned down and spoke into Yoki's ear, "This concerns Halling's store. It seems every night; disturbing elements gather there and complain about their treatment."

Yoki scoffed, "They were being defiant earlier. How annoying. Burn it."

"That's not all."

"What?" Yoki asked.

The guard shuffled slightly, "Well, you know that other male that was there, the dark haired one?"

"Yes, what of the little brat?"

"He's been lurking around the estate."

Yoki scoffed, "Kill him then."

Edward glared over his shoulder, sending shivers down Yoki's spine.

----

Smoke rose steadily in the sky and Harry stared down at the burnt inn, impassively. He noticed Edward but didn't move preferring to watch what happened. Ed approached the burning inn, face also impassive. He learned what happened from nearby talking villagers. Apparently Yoki's men burned the Inn down. Ed headed towards his brother and Khayal.

"Damn it! They really pulled something dirty. The reason dad did alchemy was to save this town." He turned to Ed, "Hey, Ed you have enough power to transmute gold, don't you? Transmute in a jiff and save dad, and the town!"

Ed closed his eyes and gave a flat answer, "No."

"No way! Isn't it okay? You won't lose anything either!" Khayal whined.

"The alchemic standard is 'exact trade'! I don't have any obligation or responsibility to make money for you."

Harry cracked his neck, "Hmm, the kid's a imbecile." He didn't move when the kid grabbed his lover's shirt and yelled at him.

Ed's cold gaze pierced into Khayal, "'Alchemist live for the sake of the people,' eh?" Ed ripped his arm from the kid's grip, "If I gave you money now, it'd end up as taxes in Yoki's vault. I don't feel like being used by all of you just to get by. If you're that desperate, then leave town and find another job."

Edward started to walk away. He turned slightly however, when Halling spoke, "Kid, you don't get it. This is our home and our coffin."

Ed stopped, "Let's go Har, Al." Harry jumped down, landing next to him. They were soon heading to the coal mines. Harry raised an eyebrow when they stopped in front of two carts full of culm. "Al, how much do you think this pile of culm is worth?"

"One, maybe two tons, why?" Al answered, confused.

Ed started to climb into the cart with the help of Harry, "I'll break the law a little so pretend you're not watching."

"Huh? You want me to be an accomplice?"

Ed smirked, placing his hands on the pile, "What don't want to?"

Electricity started to flicker around Ed's hands. "If I said no you'd still do it, right?" Al questioned, already knowing the answer.

The culm started to turn to gold, "What? If we don't get caught, we don't get caught and no one has to know."

"Aren't supposed to set a good example for me, brother?" All three teen's laughter filled the air.

----

"…Excuse me…?"

Edward crossed his arms against his chest, "I said I would like you to sell me the deed to the coal mines." Yoki twitched and Ed placed a hand on his chin, "Not enough?"

Yoki looked startled and he sputtered, "D-D-D-Don't be absurd!!! Just with this, I can say goodbye to this town!" Sparkles appeared in the air, before he gasped and turned to Ed, "And then…?"

A false smile, complete with sparkle appeared on Ed's face, "Yes, I'll be sure to inform my friends among the higher-ups about the first lieutenant."

Yoki clasped Ed's hand, "Sir Alchemist!"

"But gold transmutation is illegal, so I would appreciate it if you wrote a memorandum stating 'this deed was transferred free of charge amicably,' so that nobody will find out," Edward exclaimed, false smile still in place.

A grin threatened to split Yoki's face, "I don't mind! Very well, let's skip to the legal process…but sir alchemist you are evil!"

Edward's laugh was painfully false, "No, no. Just as much as first lieutenant!" Alphonse sighed off to the side.

----

Khayal slammed his fist on top of a barrel, "WHAT, DAD!!? WHY STOP!!?"

Halling crossed his legs, stating firmly, "Because I won't let you attack them."

"Even if the boss doesn't, I will," a miner stated.

"Yeah, I've had enough!" another exclaimed.

"Even if we all die, I'm going to shoot off that Yoki's head with one shot!" another promised.

Halling sighed, "No! I won't let all of you become criminals!"

"But…!!" Khayal started, but was cut off by the sound of the door slamming open.

Edward stood in the doorway arm up in the air the other holding something and a wide smile on his face. Alphonse stood behind him with a sweat drop and Harry was next to Ed, relaxed and smoking. "HII EVERYBODY! ALL PEOPLE WHO OWE MONEY, LINE UP AND BE HAPPY!!!"

Everyone blanched. Finally, after a period of silence, Khayal asked, "…Why did you come here?"

Edward smirked, "Hey, hey, you wouldn't say those kinds of things and drive off the owner of this place, would you?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-…?" Edward shoved a piece of paper in the miner's face. He pointed at it, "This is…"

"Mining, management, sales, etc. The deed for all businesses," Edward announced smugly.

The miner stared at the paper, "Why are you holding this…? AHH! The signature is Edward Elric!!"

Halling's and Khayal's jaws dropped, "WHAT!!!??"

Edward moved his arms as if to present the entire town, "RIGHT! IN SHORT, PRESENTLY THIS COAL MINE IS MINE!!!" Everybody's jaws dropped. "Is what I said. We're the wandering sort that goes from journey to journey."

Harry blew a ring of smoke out, "Something like this would be a pain in our asses."

Halling stared at the trio hard, "…Are you saying you're going to sell this to us? How much?"

Edward smirked, and repeated, "It's expensive?"

Harry's grin scared them more then Ed's, "If you want to get something, you gotta pay a price."

Edward picked up from where Harry left, using an uncaring voice, "After all, this deed is printed on high quality goatskin parchment, stamped with a gold seal. Not only that, but in a spectacular feat of craftsmanship, the deposit box is inlaid with powdered diamond. Hmm…this is the work of a true artist. And hey! The key is made of real gold! Well, this is just a layman's opinion…but taking all this into account…"

Harry finished it with a smirk, "…How about the price of one night's stay and three meals for three at your place? Would that be fair, old man?"

"Exact trade?" Khayal asked in shock.

Halling started to laugh, "Yeah that is expensive!!" He slammed a fist onto a table, "All right, bought!"

Edward threw the papers down, "SOLD!"

The door suddenly slammed open and Yoki shouted, "SIR ALCHEMIST, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?"

Edward turned to him with an innocent look, motioning to Halling, "I just sold the deed to this man over here!"

Yoki's jaw dropped, before he shook his head and yelled, "NO, MORE IMPORTANTLY!" he pointed to a pile of rocks in his hand, and continued, "The gold bricks you gave me turned to stone! Why did this happen, please explain!!"

Al leaned over and whispered into his brother's ear, "When did you turn them back?"

Ed replied with an evil smirk, "Just before we left." To Yoki he sung, "I don't know anything about gold bricks!!"

"DON'T PLAY INNOCENT WITH ME!! DIDN'T I TRADE THE CERTIFICATE FOR THAT MOUNTAIN OF GOLD!? THIS IS FRAUD!"

Harry was suddenly in Yoki's face sneering, "Are you calling my lover a liar? It clearly states on the paper you signed that everything was giving for free."

Yoki backed away and pointed a finger at them angrily, "Grr…This transaction is invalid! Take back the dee…d?" The sudden appearance of a towering miner didn't let him finish his demand.

The miner smiled good naturedly, "You shouldn't take our private property with force."

Another miner grinned evilly, "Is this abuse of authority?"

Yoki backed up slowly, "S…SILENCE! OUT OF THE WAY! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GET HURT, HURRY UP AND…"

He didn't get to finish as the miner growled threateningly, cracking his knuckles, "Not taking coal miner power seriously is a no-no first lieutenant!" The faces of the guards were smashed into the ground and Edward turned to Yoki.

"Before I forget, first lieutenant, I'll be sure to inform the higher-ups about the first lieutenant's incompetence!"

Harry laughed insanely just to add affect to the statement. Yoki fainted and everyone stopped to stare at Harry. He shrugged, "I thought it would add affect." Everyone else shrugged as well before throwing a party.

"Dad…," Khayal started, holding the deed. "Ed and Harry didn't go so far as to sell their souls…"

Halling smiled, "Yeah, you're right."

----

"Kitten…!" Harry purred out seductively. Edward gulped, face turning red. Harry prowled forward on his hands and knees, making the blonde's alchemist's bed sink under the added weight. Before Ed could move, Harry pounced on him. The dark haired teen licked his lips slowly and leaned down, capturing his lover's lips into a sweet kiss.

Edward moaned, gripping the older man's hair and pushing so that they were pressed against each other tightly. Harry smirked into the kiss and slipped his hands underneath Ed's night shirt. His fingers glided over Ed's stomach, causing a shiver. Harry soon unattached their lips and attacked the small blonde's neck. Ed moaned louder and tilted his head to the side to allow the feline like teen more access.

Harry's hands played with Edward's perked nipples, and his mouth soon found Ed's ear. He tugged on the earlobe with his teeth hard, causing Ed to gasp and arch up into Harry hard, groaning in pleasure. Harry purred in response and took his lover's shirt off, allowing the moonlight to glint of the metal arm. His own shirt was off revealing his automail. Ed tugged on Harry's hair impatiently and said male attacked the blonde's mouth again.

With his fangs, the mage alchemist tugged on the Fullmetal alchemist's bottom lip, asking for entrance. The smaller teen complied and soon their tongues were battling for dominance. Edward arched up into Harry, causing their erections to brush. Ed jerked, blushing madly. Harry stared at him with hooded eyes, a seductive smile tugging at his lips. Edward allowed a shiver of pleasure and excitement go down his spine.

----

Shy-Hime: There's the next chapter!!! Hope you enjoyed it!!


	4. Chapter 4

Fullmetal and Mage Alchemists

By: Shy-Hime

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist.

WARNINGS: YAOI! DIFFERENT!STRONG!HARRY

Summary: Harry was the Elric brother's best friend, he comes in when Edward lost his leg and Alphonse lost his body. With the mind of a far much older man, Harry helps Edward, and decides to go with the Elric brothers.

Pairings: HarryEdward Alphonse?

NOTE: This is set in the manga timeline.

----

With his fangs, the mage alchemist tugged on the Fullmetal alchemist's bottom lip, asking for entrance. The smaller teen complied and soon their tongues were battling for dominance. Edward arched up into Harry, causing their erections to brush. Ed jerked, blushing madly. Harry stared at him with hooded eyes, a seductive smile tugging at his lips. Edward allowed a shiver of pleasure and excitement go down his spine.

----

Chapter Four: The Past and Battle on the Train

----

He had been fourteen at the time. The war had escalated early and fast, as well as unexpectedly. The ministry was the first thing to go. Soon carnage was all that was left and he was surrounded by dead loved ones. He had just killed the fool who had started it all, and the ones he would give anything to bring back were lying at his feet.

He had come across alchemy when he was in his second year. He had been enthralled and had soaked up all the information that he could get his hands on. He even went as far as to contact Nicholas Flamel. He had the natural ability of it, but there was one alchemy practice that was forbidden. Human transmutation.

However, his friends were at his feet their glassy eyes staring straight through him. Tears running down his face, leaving clean streaks in their wake, he slowly started to draw a transmutation circle around the six bodies. His soft breathes and his drawing was the only sound that broke the still air. He finished the circle and carefully stepped back, gazing blankly at the bodies.

Luna was sprawled on her back next to Neville. Next to the pair was Ron clutching Hermione tightly, and lying next to them was Sirius being gripped tightly by Remus. "I'm sorry, but I can't live without you," Harry whispered.

He slammed his hands onto the ground, making the circle glow and lightning to crackle dangerously. A grin started to form before the light grew brighter and brighter and with a loud explosion he was standing in front of a gate. His grin vanished and the fact that he would never be able to bring his friends back was forced onto his mind. Face impassive he let the gate open and the black creatures grip him.

Their grubby little fingers tore his hand to his elbow off, but their mouths bit chunks off. Soon half his thigh, a thin line on his arm, and part of his neck and his entire ear was also gone. Then a burst of emerald green light and he was in a six year old body with his older mind and he was lying on the doorstep of the Rockbell house.

----

"WAH! Daddy this is fast! Wow!" a little girl exclaimed, looking out the window of the speeding train.

Her father grinned at her laughing, "You'll get tired if you're having too much fun! Didn't you promise daddy we'd play a lot when we get there?"

His wife wrung her hands in worry asking softly, so their children wouldn't hear, "But is it really okay to take a vacation?"

His eyes softened and he replied, "I was finally able to get a break. Forgetting about work and spending time with the family shouldn't be a sin."

The sudden noise of the compartment door opening caught the four occupant's attention. The door revealed two big and muscled men. The one on the left asked, "You General Hakuro?"

Hakuro tensed and glared, "Who are you? What complete lack of mann—" He was cut off by the end of a gun. He jerked back.

A shadow moved and revealed a rugged looking adult man with his hair in a ponytail and an eye patch over his left eye. "Sorry for screwing up that family get-together you tried so hard to get, General." The man stared at Hakuro intently and spit out, voice dripping with acid, "Your fun family vacation is over. From here on out, let's go on a family vacation of thrills and despair."

----

Central Headquarters

----

"The high jacked train was limited express no. 04840, departing from New Optain. This is the work of the 'Blue Squad,' a group of eastern extremists," Riza Hawkeye explained, reading off a sheet of paper as she walked next to Roy Mustang.

"Any statements?" Roy asked.

"We received a manifesto. Would you like me to read it?" Riza replied.

"No that's alright." Roy opened the door to his office, "Let me guess…I'm sure it's full of kind words for the military."

Riza snorted, "How'd you know…?" The two walked up to their station. "They want us to release their leader. We've got him in prison."

Roy snorted this time, "How predictable. So is the general really on board?"

Vato Falman was the one to reply, "We're verifying that right now, but it's likely."

Roy scratched the back of his neck, "Man, what am I going to do? I have a date set up later in the evening."

Heymans Breda held up a steaming cup of tea and continued to read the newspaper, "It wouldn't hurt to have an overtime date with _us _once in awhile. Complete with nasty tea."

"I guess the general's just going to have to sacrifice himself so that we can wrap this thing up right away…," Roy stated sagely, eyes closed and his gloved hand holding his chin.

Kain Fuery raised an eyebrow, handing a piece of paper to his higher officer, "Don't be ridiculous, colonel. Here's the list of passengers." Roy took the papers and started to skim over it.

Over his shoulder Jean Havoc also skimmed over it, commenting, "Ah…old man Hakuro really is on board with his family."

The dark haired colonel sighed, "Good grief…I'm sure he knew the situation out east is unstable, and yet he comes here on vacation…" Still scanning the paper two names popped out at him. He raised his head from its previous resting position, "…Hold on, everyone! I think we can go home earlier today than we thought." He smirked, "The Fullmetal and Mage Alchemists are onboard."

----

The Train

----

Harry breathed softly as his head rested on Edward's lap, sleeping. The blonde was sleeping as well, but was snoring quite loudly in the silence. Edward's gloved hand was resting on his lover's head and his other hand was entangled with one of Harry's hands loosely. The two slept blissfully unaware of the sudden hold up on the train. One of the gang members sweat dropped, gun swung carelessly over his shoulder, "…How can these brats sleep through all of this?" The man poked Edward's cheek then Harry's with his gun, "Hey! Wake up!" The two continued to sleep, though Harry's top lip twitched. A vein threatened to pop on the man's forehead, "Why you…Act more like a hostage…YOU LITTLE RUNT AND GIRLY LOOKING KID!!"

Harry's and Edward's eyes snapped open and both stood up slowly, a dark and menacing aura surrounding them. The guy blinked, "Huh? What? You got a problem or something!? Huh!?" The guy pointed his gun at Edward, who was the closest. The small blonde clapped his hands on the gun and with a bright flash of light and lightning crackling the end of the gun turned into a trumpet. "Whoa!? WH-WHAT THE HELL IS _THIS_!!?"

Two legs shot out and kicked the guy in the face, sending him flying to the other side of the train. A dark smirk slithered onto Harry's face and he cracked his knuckles in a threatening manner. The other gang member cocked his gun at Edward's Harry's head, "That was dumb, kids. We were ordered to kill all resisters. I don't want to shoot a runt and girly looking kids like you but…"

Al made a move to take the gun away, but Harry's finger pressed against the underside of the man's wrist harshly. The male cried out in pain, dropping the gun. This also caused him not to see the flying knee kick Edward was sending his way. The two lovers then proceeded to beat the living daylights out of the gunman. Edward was shouting, "YOU CALL ME A RUNT?! A DWARF? A 'LITTLE PERSON'!?" while Harry was shouting, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A GIRLY LOOKING KID!? I DO NOT LOOK FEMININE!!"

Alphonse waved his hand carelessly, "Big brother! Harry! If you don't stop, he's gonna die!"

Edward stepped back, eyes blank. Harry, on the other hand had a foot placed on the back of the gunman's head and was scowling darkly. Ed looked over at Al, "So, um…who _are _these guys?"

Al hung his head thinking, 'So they were just subconsciously reacting to the respective insults toward them…'

----

"Besides us, there are two more in the engine room and four more in the first-class car guarding the general. There are four in the coach car standing guard in different locations," the gunman explained.

Ed held a fist out, face all smiles, "And the rest?"

Gunman squeaked, "That's it! Really! There's no more!"

"There's still ten more of them!"

"What are you going to do now? When they hear you beat up their men, they might come retaliate…!"

Alphonse shrugged, "If _some people _were more mature, this might have ended peacefully."

Both males hinted at twitched and shouted together, "YOU CAN'T MOVE FORWARD IF YOU KEEP REGRETTING THE PAST!" Edward clasped hands with Harry and continued, calmer, "What's done is done. I'll go above. Al, love, you take them from below, all right?"

Al waved a hand, "Sure, sure."

Crackling lightning emitting from the ground soon cleared away to show Harry's choice of weapon. A large scythe was grabbed by a gloved hand and a shit-eating grin took over Harry's face. "Of course, kitten," the dark haired teen purred.

"Wh…who are you guys?" a passenger asked.

Edward paused in climbing out of the window, grinning. Alphonse stood next to him, posture straight. Harry reclined on a bench lazily, scythe resting over his shoulder and the back of the bench. "We're alchemists!!" Edward answered. Then he was gone and on the roof of the train. "…Hup. Well then…why don't I give it a shot!"

Harry threw his head over the back of his seat, staring up into Al's helmet, "So…how are we doing this? Do I get to scare them shitless? Or do you want to stand there and try to do it peacefully but end up with them shooting at you and the bullet ricocheting back at them?"

Al sweat dropped, those really were the only options. "Well, you haven't gotten much excitement lately, well, barring the sex, so I guess we'll go with Plan A," the suit of armor responded with a shrug. Harry's reply was an evil grin and standing up with his scythe.

----

A guy wearing a bandana, so we shall call him Bandana picked up the radio but received no response. "Hey, weird. Our men in the rear aren't responding," Bandana stated. He opened the door, "I'll go check it out."

The other guard there, one with suspenders, thus he is dubbed Suspenders, replied back, "All right."

Bandana sighed, "…Man…they're supposed to call in to report…" He then noticed the suit of armor casting a shadow over him. Clearly not thinking he started to shoot at the armor. However, Harry's prediction turned out correct when a bullet ricocheted back at Bandana and hit him in the thigh.

Suspenders rushed in and seeing Al also started to shoot, before also getting hit. Harry slipped out from behind Al, his scythe's blade glinting in the light. "Hmm, it looks like we ended up doing part of Plan B as well," Harry commented looking down at the two fallen men.

Suspenders, since he doesn't get much screen time, looked up at him with a small amount of fear, "…Who are you?"

A dangerous smile spilled onto Harry's face and in a dark and demonic voice he whispered, "_Your worst nightmare_."

----

"Hey, Bald." You remember that guy back in the _very_ beginning? Yeah, you know the guy that took over the train? The one with the _ponytail_. Yeah, him. His name is _Bald_, which totally contradicts his looks considering he has hair, but anyhow, that's not what we are talking about! "Contact with the rear car has ceased," a big guy with dark skin announced, holding the radio; oh, and he's dubbed Scary.

An underling wearing a trench coat, now dubbed Trench, asked, "What does that mean?"

Bald paused for a moment before replying, "…There's someone onboard. We took care of all the guards, and we've cut all communications to the outside. There's no way a passenger could call for help…"

"Did one of us turn traitor?" Trench asked.

"Couldn't be!" Scary answered.

Hakuro snorted, sneering, "You're nothing but a bunch of trash. You fall apart as soon as our little plan starts to go wrong. Things aren't going to go how you want. Now's the time to start thinking about surrender…you slime."

A shot rang out and part of Hakuro's ear blew off. He gritted his teeth and his hand hovered over his ear, not daring to touch it. "AGGGGH!"

"Don't speak until spoken to. Next time the hole won't be so little," Bald stated. Footsteps suddenly sounded on the roof and Bald cocked the gun on his arm back and started shooting at the roof. Bald jerked his thumb at a fat underling, who is now dubbed Fatso, "It's a rat. Go check above."

----

Edward held his leg up straight, sweating, "Whoa, that was too close!" He took his boot off and examined his automail. "Man, if it weren't my left leg, I would've been gone." He took the bullet out and put his boot back on. He held the bullet and scowled, "Dammit! Just you wait…First, I'll recapture the engine room!!"

Unseen by the four men in the engine room, Ed chucked the bullet into the room. The guard with no hair, now dubbed Baldy, picked the projectile up, eyebrows furrowed, "A bullet?"

The other guard with spiked hair, now Spiky, leaned in closer, "Where did that…" Spiky never got to finish as Edward entered with a kick to Spiky's head. The force of the kick sent him face first into a pipe.

Baldy made a move towards the blonde, "Why you…" he didn't get to finish either, but it wasn't Edward who shut him up, it was the two engine room guys, Muscled and Scrawny, and their Shovels Of Doom ™. When Muscled and Scrawny finished beating Baldy with their Shovels Of Doom ™, the three conscious gave each other bright thumbs ups.

Edward climbed up the ladder on the side of the train, but paused when Scrawny asked, "Anything I can do?"

Edward smiled sweetly, "Just drive safely, please!" Pulling himself up to the roof of the train he came face to face, well not really but anyway with Fatso. "Hup…"

Fatso leveled his gun at Ed, "There you are, _you rodent_." Edward quickly ducked when Fatso started to shoot.

Before Fatso could start shooting again, Edward jumped onto the roof and made a cannon, quickly firing, "THAT WAS DANGEROUS, YOU JERK!"

Fatso screamed and ducked back down, panting. Scrawny leaned out the window and called, "Hey!! What are you doing to the tender car!!? That's got the water and coal for the whole train!"

"Oh! Sorry!" Ed called back. Once back on the roof, a childish mental diagram of the tender car appeared in his head, "Hmm? The tender car?" Sitting on the edge of the cart full of coal and water, he rapped his knuckles on it, "Hmm…"

Down below Fatso screamed hysterically, "BALD! THAT'S NO MOUSE! I DON'T KNOW WHO HE IS, BUT THERE'S SOME CRAZY GUY UP THERE…!"

Scary held the radio to his ear and called out harshly, "Hey, car no. 2! What's going on!!? Hey!!"

"_Help…He's insane! Death is here!!"_

"DEATH!? What the hell are you talking…"

"_AGGH! GYAAAAAAHHH!"_ There was silence and Scary, Fatso, Trench and Bald stared at the radio in wonderment. _"Hello~ my little chicklings! This is Death speaking~! Your little Bandana and Suspenders are under my tender care-HELP ME!-SHUT IT SUSPENDERS, NOBODY ASKED YOU!! Anyhow, I have to go now, kitten is telling me to get off the radio now, so ta-ta~ my little chicklings~!!!"_ There was maniacal laughter before the line cut off into dead silence.

A loud clank and then a 'floop!' and a little speaker in the shape of Ed's head appeared on the wall. Together Fatso and Trench thought, 'Floop…?' "What the…?"

Then Edward's voice crackled over head, "Hello, hello. Calling all hijackers. We have recaptured the engine room and the rear cars. This car is the only one left. Please lay down your arms and let the hostages go…If not, we will have no choice but to use force."

Bald glared at the speaker, "What a joke! I don't know who you are, but as long as we have the hostages, we'll never give up!"

The eyes on the speaker glared, "Oh my, you're still going to resist? Too bad…talk's over. _Bye_."

A large water pipe suddenly exited the wall and Trench stared at it in confusion, "Is that a water pipe…?"

The speaker spoke once again before ceasing to exist, "All passengers please take cover."

Edward turned a knob and Bald shouted, "RUN FOR YOU'RE…" He was cut off as water exploded from the pipe.

In the next cart Al opened the door and the underlings washed in. They looked up an Al punched his fists together, "Welcome." Harry slipped out of his friend's shadow, Scythe swung over his shoulder and a feral grin shown to the world.

Breathing heavily, Bald slowly stood, water weighing him down, "We're not through!! We still got the hostages…"

His eyes widened when Edward jumped down in front of him, creating a blade from his automail. "Well, well…someone else with an automail arm?"

"Y…" he started. Then he snarled and yelled, aiming his gun, "You're just a little brat!" Before he could lunge Edward was already shoving his knife through the gun.

"You know…" Al grabbed Bald's shoulder and reared his fist back and Ed finished, "…You bought the cheaper model, didn't you?" Ed tore his knife out and Al slugged the man.

----

"Hey, Fullmetal," Roy called, hand held up in greeting. Edward made a disgusted/angry look.

Al looked up and waved in greeting, "Oh, hello, colonel."

"What's with the unhappy face?" Roy deadpanned.

Edward rubbed his forehead angrily, "#$%...I wouldn't have helped t if I knew it was in _your _district!"

Roy crossed his arms, "You still don't like me…huh? I guess you're still not back to normal."

Before Ed could reply Harry kicked Roy's back sending him forward and onto the ground. Acting as if he didn't have a foot on the back of a colonel's back, Harry took a bite of his pocky, smiling brightly, "I'm back, kitten!"

"You're causing commotion wherever you go like always," Roy grumbled angrily, only to eat dirt as Harry walked off him, by going forward.

Still wearing a bright smile, "Do you hear something, kitten?"

Edward snorted quietly, "Not at all, love, not at all."

"AGGGGH!"

"STOP HIM…AGGGH!" Bald stood up angrily, a hidden knife protruding from his metal arm. He snarled angrily, breathing heavily. Riza readied her gun, but Bald was already charging for them. A flash of black was all that indicated Harry was on the move. Harry stopped right in front of the man and his hand shot out and gripped Bald's face.

Green fire covered his hands and black lightning crackled all over his body, lashing out around him. With his other hand Harry summoned his scythe out of thin air. Pressing the blade against Bald's throat Harry hissed out darkly, "Never ever charge at my family, **scum**." The feral look in the teenager's eyes made Bald go limp in prey submission. Harry scoffed tossing the man at some of the other soldiers.

Bald shook in fear, "Wh…Who are you?"

Harry sneered, "Harry Potter. Rank: State Alchemist also known as," a feral grin replaced the sneer and the next words dripped with acid, the deadly look in the dark haired male's eyes returning, "_**The Mage Alchemist**_. Remember it."


End file.
